Twisted Fate
by Phoenixlords
Summary: Quel'dorei managed to save two worlds from kaos, but when darkness looms toward the island of Iwatobi. Quel'dorei must accept the fact he'll have to use all of his powers to protect the people he concerned about.


Hey everyone, I thought I would try something new, for this story it will have two different themes from Fire emblem: Fire Emblem Awakening and Fates merged with Free Eternal summer. This story is only a test to see what you all think of it. Forgive me for the errors in this story I'll try to correct them as soon as possible. If you like this story please leave a comment, I'll also publish another chapter as soon as I can. I only own the main character Quel'dorei.

Disclaimer: I don't own Free Eternal Summer or it's character, nor do I own the game Fire Emblem.

 **Chapter 1**

It's been three years since I've arrived into this world. It's strange I'm so use to seeing worlds plunged into war. With one side wanting peace and the other wanting to plunge it into darkness. In the world of Awakening It was either fight with the Ylissian army or die by the enemy. Of course I chosen to fight with the Ylissian army. The only problem was hiding my powers since I control three different powers and they can do a decent amount of damage if I loose control over them. After the defeat of the fell dragon Grimma, I was pulled from Chrom's kingdom and pulled to the world of fates. It was there I had no choice but to use my powers to protect and defeat Hoshido's and Nohr's enemies. Only two soldiers were okay with me possessing these kinds of powers. It's funny how Corrin and Azura are okay with someone who can control the powers of light, darkness and flames all at once along with the powers to distroy and remake worlds. Funny if they found out about my fourth powers they would see no difference to the fell king .There was a handful of soldiers who kept their distance, while a few kept a close eye on me Jakob was one of those who was cold to me while keeping everyone away. Azura did her best to keep Jakob's suspicion of me turning traitor or harming anyone subsided. Of course that plan was fruitless. Since he still kept his cold gaze at me. I still remember that dark day Azura died protecting me from King Garon who, found our location while Azura was trying to calm my nurvs.

Flash back

"Ah I finally found you traitor of Nohr!" A cold icy voice rang out from my left as Azura stiffened at the voice. Turning my eyes toward the forrest there in the shadows stood a tall figure with white hair on his face with a single streak of black, his eyes were narrowed slits, while his hand clutched his axe. His armor was black with a few hints of purple. To be completely honest his ora was giving me a bad vibe. "K-king Garon... How did you find us?" Azura asked clutching her blessed lance in a death grip, while facing the king. Garron laughed at Azura's confusion. "That doesn't matter, what does matter is your death and the deaths of Corrin's army!" Garon's voice was icy, filled with hatred so much like the one grimma had. My face pailed at the kings words. He's going to kill all of us? My fears were true as he turned his stone cold eyes to me, with a dark smile planted on his pail face. "But first... I should cleave your friends head from his shoulders. I look forward to shedding his blood upon this hallow ground!" Garon's axe shinned in the moon light as he charged towards us, eyes now glowing red as blood. I knew there was go running away from this guy, I'm not the fastest runner in the world and I knew before I reached Corrin Garron would have my head cleaved, along with the songstress. So this is it... I fall to a corrupted king? Turning my head away I had no choice I have to accept my fate. When a scream of pain rang through the night. Turning my head around Azura had her chest cut open as Garron's axe had sliced deep, I watched in horror as her blood sprayed everywhere her lance managed to send garon flying toward the trees as all the strength left er body. Azura clutched her chest as she fell to the ground gasping for air. "Azura!" I yelled as I fell to my knees holding Azura's blood covered body in my arms. "Azura, why... Why did you jump in front of me?" I asked as tears began to form in my eyes. "Because"... Azura flinched as she took breath, her face pailed as her blood continued to leave her body. "Because you have to warn Corrin of Garron's attack! Please go warn him before it's to late!" Azura said as she flinched again after taking a deep shaky breath. "I'm not leaving without you!" I said trying to keep my tears at bay. Azura only shoke her head eyes filled with sorrow. "Erick you have to warm Corrin... It's to late for me!" Azura's voice was weaker then before as she tryied to smile at me. "No don't say that!" I yelled as tears began to fall from my eyes. "I promised Corrin I would protect you! How can I show my face to Corrin or Jakob after they find out about your death? Even Jakob will think I did this! He won't believe me when I'm telling the truth!" Azura only placed a hand on my cheek as she smiled weakly at me. "Erick... Corrin will believe you... He knows you would never do anything to his army, as for Jakob he'll find the truth when he fights Garron!" Azura's breath was becoming shallower as time was running short. "Azura... I can heal you... Please let me heal your wounds!" I pleaded as Azura was having a hard time breathing, her lips turned blue as her body was growing cold. "No... It won't work...These wounds can't be healed... Please Erick... Warm Corrin and the others"... "Azura... Azura!" I yelled as her body became limp as her blood continued to pour out of her body. "Azura!" I yelled again as Garon laughed darkly from the trees. "Aw how cute... You have grown fond of the princess! Let me give you some advice kid... Love is weakness! It's better to never love!" He laughed again as Azura's blood shinned on Garon's axe in the moon light. All at once I felt anger and sorrow. Anger towards Garron and sorrow for the death of a close friend. "I'll never forgive you... Never!" my anger burst out all at once as I sent a fire ball toward Garon the flames brightened the Forrest as it flew. It hit dead on as Garron's shoulder was burned black, and probably going to be sore in the morning. As Garon was recovering from my attack I sent another ball of fire this time it was black as night. As it hit Garon's chest sending him hurling toward another tree further away from the lake. "Leave now Garon before I end you here an now!" I said darkly as my eyes flashed red with anger. "Ugh, this isn't... Over!" Garon said coldly limping out of eye sight. From the east my ears picked up running along with a new voice. "Erick what happened?" Turning around Corrin, and his army were running toward me with concern on their faces. "G- Garon was here! He... He killed Azura!" I said keeping my eyes away from them. "He did what?" Corrin yelled with fear and sadness in his voice. "Ha! I doubt Garon would come this way to kill Azura! I'm sure Erick killed her then framed Garon to hid his guilt." Jakob's voice was cold and filled with hatred as he said those words. "Jakob why would I kill Azura? She was kind to me just like Corrin, If it wasn't for her I would have left the group!" Jakob was taken back by my outburst. "Geese, When I find Garon i'm going to Murder him!" I said as I send a ball of fire toward a tree burning it to ash. "Calm down dear, we don't need any more blood shed!" Camilla said trying to calm my anger. "Don't tell me to calm down... If Jakob wants to blame me for something I didn't do then why should I stay in this army?" I said as my eyes flashed red. Camilla backed away as her brothers pulled their weapons out. "I told her I could heal her wounds but she refused and said they couldn't be healed." Corrin turned his head at this statement. "Sigh, I can control three different powers... One is light, the second is dark, and the third is fire, I can also heal wounds, I'm also a bird! I'm a phoenix!" I said while turning my head away from them.

Flashback ended

I never got Jakob's trust after the night Garon took Azura's life. He continued to keep the others away from me as I kept my distance. I didn't want to anger Jakob who was still pissed off for the death of the songstress. I never showed up for her barrial since I knew Jakob would keep me away. Even though I never attended Azura's funeral I went to her grave after everyone left the lake. Even as I stood near her grave I could hear her sweet voice in the wind. "Erick don't blame your self... Jakob is a bit... Of a jerk until he warms up to you! Even if everyone else doesn't believe you... I believe you!" Azura's calm voice brought my mind at ease as I stood near the lake. "Azura... I'll make sure Garon pays for killing you... I'll make him regret he ever harmed you!" I knew my voice darkened as the memory was burned into my mind. "Erick... Don't give in to the darkness. For if you loose your humanity you won't be able to return to your good nature self!" Even after Garon's death and peace returned to both kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido... Azura's warning still echoed in my head. If you loose your humanity you won't be able to return to your good nature self! It's funny, I feel... Different almost like Azura's spirit is sleeping in my body protecting me from something! Could Garon's dark spirit still roam the world looking for me? Sigh, How am I going to explain to Corrin his best friends spirit is sleeping within my body? Will he hate me? Or will he be fine with this? "Hey... Are you okay?" An energetic voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Turning around slowly a tall blond male with brown eyes, he's wearing a purple shirt and a pair of blue shorts. Honestly he looked familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it. "Uh... Hello... W-who are you?" I asked trying to piece together why this person looked familiar, while I'm trying to calm my heart rate. "Oh sorry!" He said laughing while rubbing his neck. "I'm Nagisa ! I'm a student at High School!" He's Nagisa ? Okay that answers one question but why can't I remember anything? "And you are?" He asked me while tilting his head. "I'm... I'm... I'm Erick!" I said nervously while looking away. Erick... Seriously?... Why am I using the royal guards name? Stupid me... I should tell him my actual name... Quel'dorei. Crap, why me? Why am I afraid to tell them my actual name? "So Erick... What brings you here?" Nagisa Asked nicely while looking at me with concern. "I... Um!... What should I say? I can't tell him I'm not from this world... I'm not even human. He'll think I'm crazy... Plus he won't believe me when I'm telling the truth. Ugh, what to say... What to say?

A/N: I know the death of Azura would bring nasty anger to you readers. But in the next chapter the answers on why Quel'dorei has the feeling of Azura's presence. If you like this story please leave a comment. I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as I can.


End file.
